The Demon's Rage
by Flaming Lightning
Summary: Keiichi is the descendant of a demon that used to kill other demons to protect the humans. After a life threatening fall off a cliff Keiichi's demon side awakens. Now he must accept his demon side in order to protect his friends. The Summoner rewrite.


Disclaimer: We do not own Higurashi no naku koro ni

"Talking" 'Thinking'

* * *

><p><strong>The Demons Rage<strong>

**Chapter 1**

As the wind rushes past me I see my friends get farther and farther away. They are yelling something but I can't hear what they are saying. 'Where are they going?' I think to myself 'What are they trying to tell me? Are they even the ones moving?' I fall back onto the earth only to depart from it a second later. And I see the ground moving toward me. 'Oh. That's right. I fell off a cliff' for some reason I am calm about this situation. 'My arms are bloody. I wonder why.' The ground is only a few seconds away. I close my eyes and wait for the fatal impact. There is no stopping it so why try. I roll over in the air to get one last look at my friends, before I die. I relax my muscles and close my eyes again. The only thing left is to wait. So that is what I do. And I wait and wait. 'This is taking longer than it should' I think to myself 'maybe I should see what happened' I open my eyes only to find myself sitting it my school desk looking out the window. I had fallen asleep in class again. It has been happening a lot lately. But I have learned to make it almost unnoticeable, but it doesn't work during club activities. So I have stopped coming. I came up with excuse for the reason I now rarely attend club activities, it is really simple and believable. I simply told them I got a 'job', but that isn't a complete lie. I look down at the cast on my left arm, the only scar, the only visible one that is. I don't remember much from that day. I don't know why we were there or how I fell. I don't even remember the day it was. But I do remember seeing those glowing red eyes looking at me from the forest and falling toward the earth. I should have died that day but somehow I survived.

"Class dismissed" the teacher called from the front of the room. I snap out of my thoughts and pack up my stuff so I can avoid the questioning about my why I left. But I can't tell them anything. I can't tell anyone. I throw my bag over my shoulder with my good arm and rush out the door before anyone could stop me and down the road to my house.

Looking back down at my cast I start to think again. 'My parents have started to notice i have been getting more tired lately. They might start checking on me at night. If that happens they might figure out i am not there.' I think to myself. 'How am i supposed to keep them from finding that out. Maybe i should find a way to lock my door. But that would make them even more suspicious. Maybe i should stuff blankets or something under my blanket to make it look like i am there. Yeah. I will try that. It is the best option.' I didn't realize i was home until i had already closed the door. 'Has my mind been drifting so much that I have made it an unconscious thing to walk home?' I take off my shoes and walk up the stairs to my room closing the door behind me. Not wasting any time I change into my casual clothes and open my book bag and dump the contents on my desk. I then open my closet and take out an ancient black, hooded coat that is somehow in good shape and stuff it in the bag. Then I reach down and grab two bottles of water from a drawer in my desk throwing them into my bag. I then open another drawer and pull open a hidden compartment in my desk and pull out a razor sharp knife and black sheath. I sheath the knife and throw it in the bag as well. I reach back into the secret compartment and pull out a wad of cash repeating to myself 'No one can know' and throw it in the bag as well. I sling the bag over my shoulder and head down stairs and head out the door after putting on my shoes. Luckily my parents aren't home right after school because they think i am still part of the club. I start walking to the woods making sure no one sees me. 'No one can know' i repeat over and over again in my head. After making it to the woods i start to climb one of the mountains. About half way up there is a cave. This is where i spend my time. This is where i train.

Deciding it would be good for me to take a nap before i start i lie down on a futon i keep in the cave and shut my eyes.

...

* * *

><p>We know it is short and doesn't have anything happen in it but it will start next chapter.<p> 


End file.
